1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a coated article, and a method for making the article.
2. Description of Related Art
Photochromism is the reversible transformation of chemical species between two forms by the absorption of electromagnetic radiation upon exposure to light, where the two forms have different absorption spectra. Photochromism can take place in both organic and inorganic compounds, and mainly organic compounds such as azo compounds and diarylethene. However, the organic compounds are prone to being nullified by corrosives such as acid and alkali, salt spray corrosion, ultraviolet irradiation, and heat, thus the organic compounds commonly have poor stabilities and short lifetimes.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.